Ear candling, also known as thermal-auricular therapy or ear coning, is an alternative medicine practice that has been used for thousands of years to remove excess ear wax, debris, and other undesirable contaminants from the ear canal. It is believed that this practice may date back to the ancient cultures of pre-Columbian Native Americans, Tibetans, Chinese, and Egyptians.
Use of ear candles to remove excess ear wax and other debris from the ear canal may help to maintain and/or improve the quality of a person's hearing. Over time, the effects of allergies and sicknesses (colds, flu, sinus problems, etc.) can cause a buildup of wax and other debris in the ear canal. Also, extensive use of various appliances, including telephones and hearing appliances (hearing aids), can induce build up of wax in the ear canal. Eventually, the buildup of wax and other debris can be so great as to cause a natural “ear plug” that can alter a person's hearing capabilities. In many instances, an effective cleaning of the ear canal using ear candles can lead to a larger range of hearing frequency. Ear candles are also used to enhance drainage of toxins exiting the body through the ear canal. For instance, the Eustachian tube connects the middle ear with the nose and throat. When the Eustachian tube becomes clogged with excessive ear wax, an infection may develop. Infection can also occur when one of the body's systems is trying to purge toxins, in liquid form, through the ear canal.
When using conventional ear candles, the top end of the ear candle is lit, and as it burns, smoke begins to billow out of the bottom of the cone-shaped ear candle. The bottom end is then placed snugly into the ear canal to form an air tight seal between the open bottom end of the ear candle and the ear canal. As the ear candle continues to burn, air is forced back up through the hollow, cone-shaped ear candle, creating a warm air current through the ear candle towards the top burning end. This results in a warm vacuum, creating suction at the bottom end of the ear candle and within the ear canal. The warm air melts the ear wax and the created suction pulls the wax and other debris from within the ear canal and through the bottom end of the ear candle. The liquid wax hits the sides of the cooler candle, solidifying on the inside surface of the candle. As the ear candle continues to burn, some of the ear wax may burn off while the remainder collects within the hollow candle, particularly near the bottom end.
Ear candling may prove (or is generally believed) to be more effective than other conventional methods of cleaning the ears. For instance, repeated water cleansings can create a prolonged moist environment that can invite growth of bacteria and fungus which may lead to an infection of the middle and/or inner ear. Also, because wax is a natural repellant of water, cleaning the ear canal with water is not entirely effective in removing ear wax and other debris. Moreover, water can become trapped in the ears after cleansing, causing an annoying noise and minor discomfort. Other physical removal methods, such as swabbing with a cotton swab, may also not be effective.
While ear candling is an effective method for cleaning the ear canal, there are some drawbacks to using conventional ear candles. For example, as the ear candle burns down and becomes shorter, the flame on the end of the candle burns close to the ear and hair of the user. This creates a concern for both the comfort and safety of the user. For this reason, users of ear candles may extinguish them early, leaving a significant portion of the ear candle unused. This in turn requires use of a greater number of ear candles to accomplish a complete ear cleaning. Additionally, improper usage of conventional ear candles has been known to result in injuries caused by the flame or the smoldering tip of the candle.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that provides greater ease of use, convenience, safety, and efficiency.